My Immortal
by Trins
Summary: The effects of death on the people you never consider are being effected....


**Disclaimer: don't own the characters don't own the song, lyrics or writer, just the plot.**

**Thanks to my NC17 Partners in crime. They inspire me to make sure i don't expire.**

My Immortal.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

His scent, his voice, they surrounded her as if he had never left, it was as if he was still there, standing next to her. When she lay down on the bed she could swear that the other side dipped, that there was a whispered goodnight and that she fell asleep in his arms. The arms that made her feel safe.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She wasn't allowed to scream, shout and cry when she found out through second hand information, because according to everyone else they were just friends, she was just his godsons best friend.

It had felt like her insides had been ripped out. Like someone had pushed their hand into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart, then took it apart bit by bit, letting it die, because there would be no way of putting it back together and returning it to its previous location. And even if they could get it back, it would never work again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

After she had met him she thought he was like this enigma she just couldn't figure out, she had seen two sides to him. On one, he was the total opposite of her. He was immature and acted like his sixteen year old godson, and never thought before doing something. On the other hand he was so passionate about his beliefs, and he was every bit the man he should have been.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

She couldn't live like this anymore, the two days since she had found out had felt like years. She felt hollow inside, like nothing would ever make her life alright again, and deep down inside she knew beyond a doubt that nothing ever would.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

It had all really started one stormy evening in Grimuald place. She had gone up to the attic of the house to watch the storm thinking she would get in some time to reflect, but what she found there was a crying Sirius Black.

She sat with him, and held him, never once judging him as he told her what happened from the time he went to school to the point in time they were currently at.

The trials of being the only Black whom didn't support the dark lord and pure blooded ways, to trying to keep himself sane while in Azkaban.

It had been that night, that she had fallen in love with him the man, not the idolised god others thought him to be.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

It was as if she had found the part of herself that she had been missing all her life, just to have it snatched away without any explanation, or reason. As if it had been one really cruel joke that she would never get over.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Hermione Grangers body lay still and unbreathing on the bed that had once been Sirius Blacks. The envelope scrunched up in her cold and clammy hands, the only information and reason given as to why she had no longer wished to live among them.

Inside was a note, some papers and a set of platinum rings.

_I was always afraid of the dark, but when he had my hand I knew I was safe._

_He is gone now, and I can't go back to living in the dark, filled with fear._

_But he left me something to help me on my way, a trail of light that led me back to him and to a feeling of safety and peace._

_Understand we never meant to hurt you._

_We will always be watching over you….. Hermione Black._

A week later Mrs Hermione Black was buried next to the husband no-one knew she had, Sirius Black, and as people cried, and said there final good byes one of the guests could have sworn they had seen Sirius and Hermione bathed in light walking off into the distance hand in hand.


End file.
